


A Family And Pack For Baby Stiles

by Purpledragonfly911



Series: Baby Stiles Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Baby Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spanking of adult baby, corner time, spanking of adults, spanking of teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragonfly911/pseuds/Purpledragonfly911
Summary: The Hale Pack adopt a new baby.





	1. Meeting The Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little nervous about this story, adult babies are a new concept to me. Please let me know what you think about it.
> 
>  
> 
> In this story, and the ones after it, spanking is a common form of discipline in the Werewolf community. Even for younger adults.

Baby Stiles Series

 

Story # 1: A Family And A Pack For Baby Stiles

 

Chapter # 1: 

Meeting The Hale Pack

 

I have read a few stories about “littles” and “adult babies” and really enjoyed them. So I decided to write one of my own. 

The town of Beacon Hills is a small secluded town that is so far off of the beaten track, very few people even knows it’s there. Most, but not all, of the residents are supernatural. The ones who are not, knows of them. Adopting adult babies is very common in Beacon Hills.

Derek is the Alpha to the Hale Pack. Derek and his Betas all live in the same house.

 

WARNING: This story contains the spanking and other forms of domestic discipline of adult and teen Betas and of an adult baby.

 

 

Derek and Jordan Hale walked into the Beacon Hills Family Planning building, holding hands. Both men were a little nervous, they were there to meet their new baby.

They had applied to become parents and had been approved five months ago, but they had to wait until a baby became available for adoption. 

“May I help you?” A young woman asked, as she walked over to the two men.

“I’m Derek Hale, and this is my husband Jordan.” Derek said.

“Of course.” The woman smiled. “Please come with me.”

She led them down a long hallway and into a cluttered office. 

“Please have a seat.” She motioned towards a couple of chairs that were in front of a large desk. “Dr. Deaton will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Jordan said, as him and Derek sat down.

The woman left, leaving the two men alone.

“I can not believe we are going to meet our new baby.” Jordan said. “I really hope he likes us.”

“What’s not to like?” Derek asked. “Don’t worry, Babe. Our baby will love us and we will absolutely adore him. And so will the rest of the pack.”

The door opened and an older man walked in. 

“Dr. Deaton.” Derek greeted, as him and Jordan stood up and greeted the man.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” The man smiled. 

The doctor sat down behind his desk and Derek and Jordan returned to their seats.

“Let’s get right to it.” Deaton said. “I know you are anxious to meet your new baby. Stiles is an amazing baby, very lovable and precious.”

The smile on the older man’s face disappeared, and was replaced with a frown. “Adult Stiles was in a horrible state when he entered the program. He was suffering from ADHD, panic attacks, depression, and a lot more.”

“No wonder he joined the program.” Jordan said sadly. 

“He was diagnosed with the ADHD when he was four. Stiles’ Mother passed away from an ongoing illness when the boy was eight. He was in the hospital room with her, holding her hand when she drew her last breath.” Deaton continued. 

“That’s when the panic attacks started. When Stiles was eleven, he was in a store that was being robbed. The robber shot and killed a young woman and then shot Stiles in the shoulder. Then when Stiles was nineteen, he witnessed his Dad being shot and killed by someone whom he had arrested seven years prior. Stiles’ Father, Noah Stilinski, was a Sheriff.”

“That’s a lot for someone to go through.” Derek said. 

“Yes it is.” Deaton replied. “But sadly, that’s not where his hardships ended. Stiles had no other relatives, no real support system. He slipped into a deep depression and tried to take his own life.

He swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills and laid down on the snow and ice covered ground, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Fortunately, someone found him and called 911. The doctors were able to save him.

One of the doctors, a good friend of mine, knows about the supernatural. And about our community. He contacted me and I have spent the past several months getting to know Stiles.”

“How is he adjusting?” Derek asked, squeezing Jordan’s hand. He could smell his mate’s sadness at the news of their baby’s tragic past.

“Remarkably well.” Allen Deaton’s smile returned. “He’s had a few setbacks, but he is doing really well. His mindset ranges from a very small infant to that of a three or four year old. But mainly, he’s somewhere in between. Stiles transitions very smoothly from one age mindset to the next.

Normally, we counsel the young adults for at least three weeks, making sure they understand the process and is ok with all of the changes. But with Stiles, we spent a little over a month and a half counseling him. 

He was so desperate for a new life, he was willing to sign the contracts an hour after being told about the program. But I wanted to make certain that he was in the right state of mind to make that decision.

He was clear headed and knew all of the details when he signed them. He understands what this program is about and he has agreed to all of the terms. He has a few setbacks since he had started going through the process of forgetting his past and embracing his future. 

But for the past three weeks, he has been completely submerged in the ‘Baby life’. He has already won many of the caregivers’ hearts here.

Stiles loves to be cuddled and read too. He loves playing with building blocks and toy cars. Stiles loves to draw and color, and he really loves to paint.

Stiles is a very good baby. Very sweet and has a heart of gold. But he can also be pretty mischievous at times. Just this morning, he was placed into time out for climbing out of his crib during naptime in order to play with building blocks.”

The three men talked for several more minutes, then Derek and Jordan signed the necessary papers. Dr. Deaton then led them into a colorful decorated room. There were large bean bags in the floor, a shelf full of children books, and several toys.

“I will bring Stiles in here in a moment.” The older man said, before leaving.

“I am so excited.” Jordan beamed, still holding Derek’s hand. 

“I am too.” Derek replied, smiling. 

The door opened and the doctor walked back into the room, holding the hand of Stiles. Stiles was wearing a batman onesie, a pair of light grey baby slippers, and had a blue pacifier in his mouth. The baby was holding Allen’s hand tightly and was hiding behind the man.

“It’s okay, Stiles.” Allen said gently, as he stepped aside so the two Werewolves could get a better look at Stiles. “Remember, you are safe. No one will hurt you. Derek and Jordan are very nice men, they love babies and wants to spend some time with you.”

“Hello Stiles.” Derek said softly, as he slowly walked over to the baby. Jordan was right beside him. “Would you like to come sat with us while we read you a story?”

Stiles looked up and Dr. D, gauging the man’s reaction. Stiles really wanted them to read him a story, he loved story time. But he was a little scared, he did not know these men. But Dr. D said they were nice and he trusted the man.

“Go on, Stiles.” Deaton said encouragingly. “Go and pick out a book. I am going to leave, but I will not be far away.”

Stiles released the man’s hand and gave the two Werewolves a shy smile. He spit out his pacifier, the string attached to it prevented it from hitting the floor. “Stiles likes Dr. Seuss books.” He said softly.

“Do you want to go see if there are any Dr. Seuss books on that shelf?” Derek asked, as he reached out a hand towards Stiles.

Stiles nodded, and took the man’s hand. “Read two books?” he asked hopefully.

Jordan chuckled and said. “I love story time, Sweetheart. We may even go through three books.”

Stiles smiled at him and then walked with the men over to the shelf. Stiles picked out three books, then they all sat on the bean bags. Derek and Jorden sat beside each other, their bodies touching. Stiles sat half in Derek’s lap and half in Jordan’s lap.

The two men took turns reading the books, Stiles leaned back against their chests and continued to smile. He liked these men. Dr. D had been right, they were really nice.

Stiles felt safe with them, and he loved that feeling.

After the third book, Derek gently shifted Stiles around so he was facing Derek and straddling his lap. Jordan gently placed a hand on the baby’s left knee and gave it a light squeeze.

“Stiles.” Derek said. “Jordan and I have something very important to ask you. We want you to come home with us, be our baby. I want to be your Daddy, and Jordan wants to be your Papa.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, his gaze shifting between the two men. “Forever?”

“Forever.” Jorden confirmed. “We want you to be our baby forever and always.”

“Stiles wants to be your baby.” Stiles smiled. 

“That makes us so happy, Sweetie.” Derek said, as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him to his chest. 

“Extremely happy.” Jordan agreed, as he leaned over and kissed Stiles’ head. “Welcome to our family, Little One.”

 

 

 

The Hale estate was a huge three story Victorian style house, sitting on twenty acres of land. 

The rest of the pack was there, getting things ready for the new arrival. Peter Hale and his wife, Melissa, were currently double checking the wall sockets in the large living room. Making sure all of them had the plastic safety plugs in place.

five years prior, Melissa was a nurse in a small town about fifty miles away. There was a rash of attacks that were blamed on a rouge Grizzly bear. But Peter, Jordan, and Derek figured that the attacks were done by a Werewolf instead. 

They investigated, but did not arrive in town until after Melissa’s son was attacked and bitten. fifteen-year-old Scott and his Mom had not known that Werewolves were real, and did not know what to expect.

Derek, Jordan, and Peter offered to help Scott through his first change, and had sat the teen down and explained everything about their kind. After they killed the rouge Werewolf, Derek offered Melissa and Scott a pack.

The first couple months had been hard, Scott resented having to leave his friends and his home. He thought Derek was being way too bossy, and refused to acknowledge him as his Alpha. He also hated the fact that his Mom and Peter were starting to fall for each other.

But he finally realized that Peter truly loved his Mom, and that he would treat her right. Treat her like she deserved to be treated. He also realized that Derek was only being bossy because he was trying to help the teen.

Scott was twenty now was attending collage a few towns over. He had an apartment, paid for by Derek, in the town he attended collage in. But since it was summer break, he was living at the Hale Estate.

“Everything’s good in here.” Melissa said, smiling. “It’s all ready for our new pack member, our little baby.”

Peter walked over to the human and wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

“Whatever did I manage to do to deserve such a magnificent and truly amazing wife?” Peter asked.

“You know how much I love compliments.” Melissa said, returning the hug. “But what did I do that was so wonderful?”

Peter unwrapped his arms from around her, and gently cupped her face in both of his hands. Staring into her eyes with a warm smile he explained.

“You have only known of the existence of Werewolves for a very short time, yet you are so willing to embrace our lifestyle without judgement. Our ways would seem strange to most humans.”

“I am not most humans.” Melissa said. “And your customs are not strange, just different from what I was used to. I love my new life, I love my pack, and I really love my husband.”

“I love you too, my beautiful and charming wife.” Peter said, as he bent down and kissed her.

“Oh come on!” Scott said, as him and Kira walked into the room. “Will you two please act your age?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Peter asked, after him and Melissa broke apart.

“Did you two double check the kitchen?” Melissa asked the young couple with a fond smile. 

“Yes Ma’am.” twenty-year-old Kira replied. “Everything looks good.”

Scott and Kira had met the year before at collage. Kira was a Kitsune, she gained her powers when she was sixteen. Her parents had been killed in a plane crash when she was eighteen, and she didn’t have any living relatives. 

Scott brought her home during Christmas break and the rest of the pack fell in love with her, she was asked to join the pack.

The front door burst opened and three teenage boys entered the house, all three were carrying shopping bags.

“We got everything on the list.” Fifteen-year-old Corey said. “And a few other things we thought the baby would like.”

“Judging from all of the bags.” Melissa smiled. “I’d say a lot more.”

“We couldn’t resist.” Corey returned the smile. “When are Derek and Jordan bringing the baby home?”

“Derek called a few minutes ago.” Peter answered. “They should be here in about an hour.”

“That gives us plenty of time to set up the train.” Liam told the others.

“What train?” Peter wanted to know.

“We bought a train set for the nursery.” Mason said. “Don’t worry, we read the entire package. It is safe and is recommended for babies like Stiles.”

“There are no sharp edges or anything.” Liam assured them. “And no small pieces that he can choke on.”

“I’m sure Stiles will love it.” Melissa said. “It was very sweet of you three to buy your new pack member a train.”

“Come on.” Liam said. “Let’s go set it up.”

The three boys rushed up the stairs.

Fifteen-year-old Corey was a born Were Chameleon. Both of his parents were Werewolves. They had neglected Corey his entire life, he basically raised himself. When his powers first started showing, and his Father found out that he was turning onto a Chameleon instead of a wolf, he was furious and had kicked the boy out.

Corey was living in the streets and had tried to pick someone’s pocket. That someone had been Jordan, he was in Los Angeles visiting some old Army buddies. Jordan had not known at the time that Corey was a Were Chameleon, only that he was a scared and hungry teenager.

The Beta Werewolf took Corey to a small café and bought him dinner and tried to get him to tell him his story, but Corey was too scared. His whole life he had been told to never tell anyone about the existence of the supernatural, and he had not known that Jordan was a Werewolf.

After dinner, Jordan rented Corey the hotel room next to his own. The next morning, after breakfast, Corey finally told Jordan the truth. Jordan went to his Father and demanded that he sign over custody of Corey to him. If he did not, then Jordan would make sure he was charged with child neglect and child abandonment. 

Jordan was a little nervous later that day when he called Derek to tell him what had happened. He thought the Alpha would be upset that Jordan adopted a kid without his knowledge, but Derek was not upset. He assured Jordan that he had done the right thing and that Corey would be welcomed into the pack. That had been four months ago.

Liam and Mason had been members of the Hale pack for only one month. They had been best friends since they were toddlers. Their parents were real close friends and had decided to take a short vacation together to Las Vegas when the boys were thirteen. The boys were staying at another friends house while their parents were gone.

On the way back from Los Vegas, their plane crashed. The boys were placed into foster care together. They were bounced around for a couple years, but were lucky enough to have been able to stay together. 

When they were fifteen, they were told that they would be sent to different foster homes in different towns. So they ran away. They were staying in the woods, trying to figure out their next move, when they were attacked by a rouge Werewolf. 

A hunter, Chris Argent, was in the woods hunting the rouge. He showed up in time to stop the rouge from biting Mason, but Liam had already been bitten. Chris killed the rouge and took both boys somewhere safe.

Chris knew about Beacon Hills, he knew about the Hale Pack. He called Derek and the Alpha welcomed the boys into his pack.

 

 

 

Stiles was sitting in the backseat of Derek’s car, and was nervous. He really liked his new Daddy and Papa, but now he was going to meet some more new people. 

Daddy and Papa had promised him that they would love him, but Stiles was still nervous.

“Hey, Little One.” Jordan said, as he gently squeezed his knee. “Don’t look so sad, this is a happy day.”

Derek and Jordan could tell that their new baby was scared, so Jordan had decided to ride in the back seat so he wouldn’t be alone.

“What’s wrong, Baby Boy?” Derek asked, glancing into the review mirror.

“Nothing.” The baby mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“Stiles.” Jordan said, softly. “Your Daddy and Papa wants to help you, but we can’t if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.”

Stiles looked up and asked. “What i…if they don’t like Stiles?”

“You mean the pack?” Jordan asked, once again giving his knee a gentle squeeze.

“uh-huh.” Stiles replied.

“Oh, honey.” Jordan leaned over and kissed him on the temple. “The pack are going to love you, trust me. Remember when you went to Dr. D’s office after we read to you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“While you were talking to him, your Daddy and I called and talked to the rest of the pack. We told them all about you, and they can’t wait to meet you.”

“Really?” Stiles asked with a small smile.

“Really.” Derek replied. The rest of the pack have been busy making sure everything is ready for your arrival. They have a few surprises for you.”

“Surprises?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide. “Stiles likes surprises.”

“Your Papa and I know about some of the surprises.” Derek said. “But I was told that three of your packmates went out and got you another surprise, one that you are going to really love.”

Stiles had a smile on his face for the rest of the car ride to the Hale estate.

 

 

 

Derek parked the car in front the Hale house and quickly climbed out of the car. Jordan unstrapped Stiles from the baby car seat and smiled at his husband when he opened the back door.

“We’re home, Baby Boy.” Derek told Stiles, then he returned Jordan’s smile. “We’re home.”

Derek gently picked his new baby up and settled him on his hip. Jordan climbed out of the car and quickly joined his husband and baby as they walked towards the large house.

“Time to meet your new family, little one.” Jordan said.

Stiles stared at the house in surprise, it was huge. It was bigger then the family planning center, a lot bigger.

“Welcome home, Baby Boy.” Derek said, as he kissed Stiles’ temple. “Welcome home.”

Jordan opened the door and the they walked into spacious living room. The rest of the pack were standing in the middle of the room underneath a large banner hanging from the ceiling. The banner said ‘WELCOME TO YOUR NEW FOREVER HOME, STILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

“Hello Stiles.” Peter said, softly. Him and Melissa slowly walked over to them, while the others stayed back. They knew the baby would be nervous and were trying not to overwhelm him.

Stiles buried his face into the crook of Derek’s neck shyly.

“You don’t have to hide from us, Little Pup.” Peter cooed softly. “I am Uncle Peter, and this is my wife Aunt Melissa. We’re part of your pack, part of your family.”

“Stiles.” Melissa said softly. “Please look at us. Derek said that you had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, I would love to see them.”

Stiles raised his head up and looked at them.

“Derek was correct.” Melissa smiled, as she gently ran a hand through the baby’s hair. “Your eyes are beautiful.”

“They sure are.” Peter agreed.

Stiles smiled at the couple, he liked them. They seemed real nice.

Derek motioned for Scott and Kira to come forward. 

“Stiles.” Jordan said. “This is Scott and Kira.”

“Hello Stiles.” Scott smiled.

“Hello Cutie.” Kira said. “Welcome home.”

Derek made another motion and the three fifteen-year-old boys came forward.

“This is Liam, Mason, and Corey.” Derek said. “They are also pack.”

“Hey Kiddo.” Liam said.

“Family.” Stiles smiled. “Pack.” He was happy, everyone seemed nice and they seemed to like him. He knew he was home.

The pack took turns talking to Stiles and telling him about themselves. He was currently sitting in Uncle Peter’s lap.

“How about a tour of your new home?” Derek said, as he stood up. He gently took the baby from Peter’s lap and once again settled him on his hip. 

Derek carried him from room to room, showing him around. The others followed along.

“This here is the nursery.” Derek explained, as he stopped in front of a closed door. The door had a yellow wooden duck in it. “This is your room.”

“My room?” Stiles repeated. 

“That’s right, Little One.” Jordan said.

Derek carried Stiles into the room and the baby squealed in delight. He absolutely loved it.

The walls were painted bright blue with fluffy white clouds in places. There was an adult sized baby crib and changing table in the room. Both were decorated in friendly dinosaur themes. A rocking chair sat by the large picture window.

A huge stuffed teddy bear sat in one corner of the room and several low shelves held numerous toys. But what got Stiles’ attention the most was the train tracks that were set up in the middle of the room, a brightly colored train was moving down the tracks.

Stiles clapped his hands together and giggled. “Choo choo!” he exclaimed.

Derek and Jordan gave Peter a questioning look.

“The train is a present from Liam, Mason, and Corey.” The older Werewolf explained.

“Thank you.” Stiles gave them a toothy smile. “Stiles loves trains.”

“We’re glad you like it, Kiddo.” Liam replied.

“Play now?” Stiles asked his Daddy.

“Not right now, Baby Boy.” Derek replied. “It’s time for your bottle.”

“Not hungry.” Stiles pouted. “Want train.”

“You can play with the train after you eat.” Derek said. “Remember, Dr. D said that keeping you on a feeding schedule is important.”

“Okay.” Stiles sighed. “He wanted to play with the train, but he was getting hungry.

Derek kissed his forehead and said. “That’s my good Baby Boy.”

 

 

 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles settles into his new life. Scott and Kira land themselves in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it.

Derek carried Stiles into the kitchen and sat down as Jordan made a baby bottle.

“Is my Baby Boy hungry?” Derek cooed, as he settled the baby in his arms.

Stiles nodded, then smiled when Jordan handed Derek the bottle.

“Here you go, Honey.” Derek said, gently sticking the nipple into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles started sucking hungrily.

“Our little boy was hungry.” Jordan said fondly, as he ran a gentle hand through the baby’s hair. 

“So are your big boys.” Liam said as him, Mason, and Corey entered the kitchen. “We’re going to throw some pizza rolls into the microwave. Do you two want any?”

“No thanks.” Jordan replied. 

“Me either, but thanks.” Derek said. 

The two men and three teens continued to talk and joke around, but Stiles tuned them out as he drank his milk. He could feel himself drifting into a much younger headspace, he was feeling like a small baby now. All of the voices sounded muffled and he couldn’t make them out, but he didn’t care. He felt warm and safe in his Daddy’s arms. 

“He is kinda cute.” Liam said, as he smiled at the baby. 

“He’s adorable.” Derek corrected.

“You know what?” Liam asked the other two teens, as Corey pulled the plate of pizza rolls from the microwave. “I think having a baby in the house will be a great thing. Derek seems much more mellow with a baby in his arms.”

“I agree.” Mason replied. “Anytime one of us gets into trouble, I say the other two hands Stiles to Derek.”

“He’s far less likely to commit bodily harm if he’s holding such a sweet baby.” Corey agreed.

“Wanna bet?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. “I can always hand Stiles over to someone else, then commit the bodily harm.”

“Jordan, he’s threatening us.” Liam said, giving the other Werewolf his best sad eyes.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Jordan asked. “He’s the Alpha, he’s allowed to commit all of the bodily harm he wants to.”

The three teens pouted, but they knew the Beta was joking. They knew that, even though Jordan was a Beta and was Derek’s mate, he would never stand by and allow Derek or anyone else to actually hurt any of the kids.

Derek chuckled, then he removed the now empty bottle from Stiles’ mouth. The baby whimpered softly, and Derek gently lifts him up and turns him so he is straddling his lap and facing him. Then he leaned the baby against his chest and started patting his back.

Stiles let out a loud belch.

“That’s my good Baby Boy.” Derek good.

“Hey.” Liam protested. “Not fair. He burps and gets a good boy. I do it and get smacked upside the head and told to mind my manners.”

Jordan reaches out a hand and smacks the back of the fifteen-year-old’s head. “Mind your manners.” He said. 

Stiles, who was once again wrapped in Derek’s arms, giggled.

“You like that, Little One?” Jordan asked, once again hitting Liam’s head.

Stiles giggled louder. Mason and Corey snickered.

“Hey!” Liam exclaimed. He grabbed Mason’s arm and pulled him closer to Jordan, as he moved away from the older Beta. “I bet Stiles would love for you to beat on Mason.”

About that time, Peter and Melissa entered the kitchen.

“Aunt Melissa!” Liam exclaimed, rushing to the woman and standing behind her. “Jordan’s being mean.”

“Jordan, behave yourself. Stop picking on this sweet little boy.” Melissa scolded, but she was smiling.

Before Jordan could respond, the Werewolves in the room smelt the unmistakable odor of urine.

Stiles felt the warm liquid escaping and felt his diaper getting soggy. His lip started to quiver and he was on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy.” Derek cooed, as he stood up with Stiles still in his arms. “Daddy will get you all cleaned up, there’s nothing to cry about. It’s time for your bath anyway.”

Derek carried the baby upstairs and into the nursey, then he gently laid him down on the changing table. 

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Derek said, as he started to remove the baby’s clothes. “Papa is running some bath water right now. After I get you undressed, we are going to give you a nice bath and get you all cleaned up.”

Stiles looked up at his Daddy and smiled. He had been a little embarrassed when Derek had started to undress him, but not anymore. 

Derek grabbed a new diaper and some clothes, then he picked up the naked baby and carried him into the bathroom. Jordan was kneeling beside the bathtub, checking the water.

“It’s all ready for our little boy.” Jordan smiled.

Derek gently sat Stiles in the filled tub and knelt beside Jordan. 

The two men kissed each other on the lips, and Stiles giggled and hid his eyes behind his hands.

Derek and Jordan chuckled at the baby’s reaction.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Baby.” Derek said, as him and Jordan started washing their new baby. They carefully washed every inch of Stiles’ body and hair.

Stiles enjoyed the bath, his Daddy and Papa had added a lot of bubbles. And he had three bright yellow ducks to play with. As Derek and Jordan washed Stiles, the baby washed the ducks. After the ducks were clean, he started gently slapping at the water. Then he raised his hands in the air and slapped the water hard, sending water splashing out of the tub and onto Derek and Jordan.

Stiles stared at them with wide eyes, he hadn’t meant to splash them. He was afraid he was in trouble now. But his fears went away when both men laughed.

“Baby Boy, Papa and I will take our shower later.” Derek said.

 

 

An hour later, Stiles was sitting in the floor in the nursery. The train was rolling down the tracks around him. The baby was clapping his hands together and laughing.

“He really likes trains.” Jordan observed.

Him and Derek were sitting in the floor also, their backs leaned against the wall. 

“Apparently so.” Derek replied.

They let Stiles play for a few more minutes, then they both stood up.

“Okay, Baby Boy.” Derek said, as he turned the train off. “It’s almost bedtime, and we need to discuss a few things before you sleep.”

“Train.” Stiles pouted. “Make train go.”

“You can play with the train tomorrow.” Derek said, as he scooped him up into his arms. “We need to talk, then it’s bedtime.”

“Not sleepy.” Stiles said, his bottom lip starting to quiver. “Stiles wants train.”

“Tomorrow.” Derek said firmly.

“Now.” Stiles argued, his pout getting bigger.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice took on a stricter tone. “I said no. you may play with the train tomorrow, if you behave yourself. But if you continue to argue with me, then you will be banned from the train for two days. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” Stiles sniffled. “Stiles sorry.” He buried his face into Derek’s neck. 

“It’s okay, Baby Boy.” Derek’s voice returned to its normal calm tone. “Let’s go into the living room and talk.”

Derek carried him downstairs, Jordan was right behind them. Peter and Melissa were snuggled together on one of the couches, watching tv. 

Derek carried Stiles over to a corner. There were no furniture or decoration in or near the corner. Only a thick dark blue mat with no designs.

“Stiles.” Derek said, as he shifted the baby in his arms so he could see the mat. “Do you know what this is?”

Stiles looked at the mat and frowned, he knew what the mat was for. And he did not like it.

“I asked a question, Baby Boy.” Derek said.

“It’s for when a baby is naughty.” Stiles said sadly. “Naughty babies gets time outs.”

“That’s right, Honey.” Derek said. “This is Stiles’ time out mat.”

Derek carries Stiles over to one of the couches and sat down, placing the baby in his lap. Jordan sat beside him.

“I know the three stooges are upstairs playing video games.” Derek said. “Where’s Scott and Kira?”

“They went out a few minutes ago to the theaters to catch a late movie.” Melissa replied, as Peter turned the t.v. off. 

Derek nodded, then said. “Baby boy, we need to go over some rules.”

“Okay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Derek smiled. “There are not many rules, but they are important. First off, you listen to us and do as we say. Daddy, Papa, Uncle Peter, and Aunt Melissa are in charge here. You will obey us and follow our rules.”

Derek kept eye contact with Stiles as he explained all of the rules. Stiles listened carefully, his Daddy had been right. There weren’t many rules, they were basically the same as they were at the Family Planning Center.

“Do you understand all of the rules, Baby Boy?” Derek asked.

“Yes Sir.” Stiles answered.

“Good boy.” Derek praised, as he kissed the baby’s forehead. “Now we need to talk about the punishments for breaking the rules.”

Stiles frowned at that, but he continued to listen.

“Depending on what you did wrong, and if you had done it before.” Derek said. “Punishments may include sitting on the time out mat, having a toy or privilege taken away for a short time, or a spanking.”

Stiles sniffled and lowered his head. “Stiles don’t wanna be punished.” He whined.

“Stiles won’t be punished if he follows all of the rules.” Derek said, gently cupping the baby’s chin and tilting his head up so he was looking at him. “But you need to remember something, Baby Boy. Even if you do something naughty and we have to punish you, that does not change how we feel. We love you very much and you will always be our sweet little baby.”

“Your Daddy’s right, Little One.” Jordan said, as he leaned over and kissed the baby’s temple. “We are pack. We are family. We will always be there for you, no matter what.”

“All little babies get into trouble from time to time.” Peter said. “Your Daddy got into his fair share for trouble when he was little.”

“You did?” Stiles asked his Daddy.

“Yes I did.” Derek said. 

“Scott is my son.” Melissa said. “And he has gotten into a lot of trouble over the years. He still does at times. But I still love him very much.”

“Okay, Baby Boy.” Derek said. “Bedtime. Come on and your Papa and I will read you a bedtime story.”

Stiles smiled widely. He loved story time.

Jordan stood up and scooped the baby up into his strong arms. “Tell Uncle Peter and Aunt Melissa good night.” He said, bending over slightly so he could hug them.

“Good night, Pup.” Peter said, hugging the baby.

“Night night, Uncle Peter.” Stiles said.

“Good night, Sweet baby.” Melissa said, as she hugged him. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night night, Aunt Melissa.”

Jordan carried Stiles upstairs and laid him in the crib, then him and Derek took turns reading him books. The baby was sound asleep halfway through the second story.

 

 

 

Later that night, Stiles woke up and sat up in the crib. He heard a noise coming from the window and looked that way. That’s when he saw a scary looking hand on the outside of the window, scratching at the glass.

Stiles’ eyes went wide as he stared in horror. 

The scratching grew louder and Stiles was scared that the scary hand was going to break the window and come after him.

“Daddy! Papa!” He screamed in fright. “Help!”

Stiles heard running footsteps and the door burst open. Derek and Jordan rushed in, Peter and Melissa were right behind them.

“Monster!” Stiles cried out, pointing towards the window. Hot tears ran down his face.

Jordan quickly scooped the frightened baby up in his strong arms as Derek and Peter rushed to the window and threw it open. 

“What’s going on?” A sleepy Liam asked, as him and the other two fifteen-year-olds came into the room.

“Monster tried to get Stiles.” Stiles sniffled, his face buried in Jordan’s neck.

“It wasn’t a monster, Baby Boy.” Derek said, as he walked over to them. “It was just a branch scraping the window. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise.”

“Everything’s okay, Little One.” Jordan cooed, as he hugged the baby in his arms. “You are safe.”

“I will trim the tree tomorrow Pup.” Peter assured the baby. 

“N….not a monster?” Stiles asked as he looked at the window weariedly.

“No, not a monster.” Derek assured him, as he leaned over and kissed his damp cheek. “Just a tree branch.”

“You are safe, Little One.” Jordan said, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away the remaining tears. 

“All of this over a branch?” Liam asked, annoyance in his voice. “Seriously, Dude?”

“Stiles sorry.” Stiles sniffled. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

The others in the room gave Liam a disapproving look. But the teen had regretted what he said, and the way he said it, as soon as he heard the baby’s wet sniffles.

“Hey, I’m sorry Pup.” Liam said, as he walked over to the baby and smiled. Stiles buried his face into the crook of his Papa’s neck. “Come on, Stiles.” Liam said, as he reached his hand out and rubbed the baby’s knee. “I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so mad.”

“Liam not mad?” Stiles asked, rising his head slightly and giving the older boy a cautious look.

“Of course not, Pup.” Liam said. “I just get cranky when I’m woken up.”

“Stiles sorry he was scared.” Stiles sniffled.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, everyone gets scared.” Liam said. “When I first got here, I was scared too.”

“You were?” 

“I sure was.” Liam replied. “New things can be scary. But I’m not scared here anymore, I know I am safe here. And so are you.”

“You were very smart, calling for your Papa and me.” Derek said, gently caressing the baby’s cheek. “I am very proud of you. Whenever you feel scared, all you have to do is call one of us. We will always be here to protect you.”

Stiles smiled shyly at the compliment.

“How about you sleep in Daddy’s and my room tonight?” Jordan said, kissing Stiles’ forehead. 

“Stiles likes that.” The baby said, snuggling deeper into Jordan’s embrace.

“Okay, everyone.” Peter said. “Back to bed.”

Liam, Corey, and Mason waked out the room and to their own rooms. Jordan carried Stiles to his and Derek’s room. The only ones left in the nursey were Peter and Melissa.

“I’m guessing the concerned look on your beautiful face has to do with Scott and Kira not being home yet.” Peter said.

“So they aren’t home.” Melissa sighed. “I was hoping they just slept though the commotion.”

“Afraid not, Love.” Peter replied. 

“It’s after four in the morning, they were supposed to be back by midnight.” Melissa said.

“Go on back to bed, I will call them.” Peter said, leaning forward and gently kissing her lips. Then he straightened back up with a frown on his face.

“Am I that bad of a kisser?” Melissa asked.

“You are an exceptional kisser.” Peter said. “We’ve got company.”

“At four o’clock in the morning?” Melissa asked, as she followed her husband into the hallway. “It can’t be good news.”

“Scott and Kira are with them.” Derek said, as he joined them in the hallway. “But I don’t recognize the scent of the other two. Aunt Melissa, stay upstairs until we know what’s going on.”

Derek and Peter walked down the stairs and made it to the door just as someone knocked on it.

Derek opened the door to show two uniformed officers, Scott, and Kira. Scott and Kira were looking very nervous and had their eyes glued to the floor.

“Officers.” Derek greeted. He recognized the two deputies from around town, but had never met them.

“Are you Alpha Derek Hale?” One of the officers asked.

“Yes Sir.” Derek replied.

“I am Deputy Miller, this is Deputy Keller.” The officer said. 

Derek and Peter stepped aside and Derek motioned for them to enter the house. Scott and Kira slowly walked in behind them, their eyes still downcast.

Melissa, once she discovered there was no danger, quickly walked down the stairs and over to her son.

“This is my Uncle Peter and Aunt Melissa.” Derek said. “Aunt Melissa is Scott’s Mother.”

“Are you two okay?” Melissa asked, worry evident in her voice.

Neither one answered.

“Answer the question.” Derek said, his voice low and just above a growl. “And look up.”

“We’re fine.” Scott said, looking up. His eyes were red and unfocused.

“Kira.” Derek warned.

The young woman looked up, her eyes were also red and unfocused.

“Have you two been drinking?” Melissa asked in surprise. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Scott said softly. 

“I’m guessing you took some special wolfsbane?” Derek asked the younger werewolf.

A special form of the wolfsbane flower was the only thing that enabled Werewolves to feel the effects of alcohol.

“Yes Sir.” Scott whispered.

Derek glared at the young couple, then returned his attention back to the two officers.

“A group of young couples were out at Overview Lake.” Deputy Keller said. “All of them were drinking and swimming, which is highly dangerous. We were called to the scene because they had the music blaring. The area of the lake they were at, is private property. There were several signs posted.”

“Are there any charges?” Peter asked, since Derek was once again glaring at Scott and Kira.

“No.” Deputy Keller said. “The owner of the land said he would not press charges this time, but he would if there is a next time. The Sheriff said the same thing about the underage drinking and public intoxication.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ID card and handed it to Derek. “There also will not be any charges connected with this, as long as we have your assurance that it will destroyed.”

Derek looked at the ID and sighed. “Scott, where did you get the fake ID? And did you really think anyone would believe you were twenty-five?”

“They did.” Scott smirked.

Normally the twenty-year-old knew when to shut up, but he was still feeling the effects of the beers. “Been using it for the past two months, haven’t had it questioned yet.”

“Two months?” Derek growled, stepping closer to the Beta and glaring at him. 

Scott gulped, he had never seen Derek look this angry before. his eyes darted to his Mother, but Melissa looked even angrier then Derek.

“You and I are going to have a long discussion about this, after you sober up.” Derek growled.

Then Derek looked at Kira. “Do you have a fake ID? And do not even think about lying.”

“No Sir.” Kira said, barley above a whisper. 

“Their car was towed.” Deputy Keller said. “It’s at Franks Towing, you can pick it up tomorrow. You will have to pay the towing fees.” 

Derek, Peter, and Melissa thanked the deputies, then the officers left.

“Both of you go upstairs and go to bed.” Derek growled. “Separate beds. Scott, I want you in a guest room.”

“What?” Once again, Scott’s intoxication caused him to talk before he thought. “You can’t send us to bed like we’re five. And you can’t make us sleep in separate beds.”

“You are in enough trouble as it is.” Derek growled. “I suggest you shut your mouth and do as you are told.”

“And I suggest you go screw yourself.” Scott snapped.

Derek let out a loud roar and his eyes glowed red. The Alpha’s roar caused Scott to whimper and take several steps back. The Beta lowered his head and bared his neck in a submissive move. 

The growl also caused Peter to take a step back and whimper softly. Similar whimpers were heard from Jordan, Corey, and Liam. The Beta Weres all reacted to the Alpha’s roar.

Derek stepped closer to Scott and the younger man cowered, causing Derek to feel guilty for scaring him. He knew how frightening an Alpha’s roar was to a Beta.

“It’s okay, Scott.” Derek said, his eyes returning to normal. His voice was still stern. “You need to settle down. Now go to bed and we will discuss this once you are clear headed.”

“Yes Sir.” Scott said, looking at the floor. 

“Go on.” Derek said, gently squeezing his shoulder. “We will sort this all out after we both get some sleep.”

Scott nodded, then looked at his Mother. “I’m sorry, Mom.” 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Melissa said. “You are in trouble here, but it will be okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Scott replied.

“Bed, both of you.” Derek ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Both Scott and Kira said. Then they hurried up the stairs.

“Sorry Uncle Peter.” Derek said, referring to the roar.

“No worries, Nephew.” Peter said. “You had to take control before young Scott dug himself into an even deeper hole. By the way, Talia would have been proud of that roar.”

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Derek walked into his and Jordan’s room. Stiles was curled up on his side sound asleep. Jordan was sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard. Liam, Corey, and Mason were sitting on the bed.

“Hey guys.” Derek smiled. “You oaky?”

“Your roar is still scary.” Liam replied.

When him and Mason first moved in the Hale estate, Liam had some trouble controlling his shifting. Derek had to use his Alpha roar on him twice, when he had lost control and tried to attack someone. Both times, the roar sent Liam cowering in a corner.

“I agree with Liam.” Mason said. “And I am not even a Were.”

“I know, boys.” Derek said. “But it’s okay, no more roars tonight. Go on back to bed.”

The three boys nodded, then they stood and left the room. Derek laid down on his side and faced Jordan. Stiles was between them.

“You okay, Babe?” Jordan asked, reaching across Stiles and placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Derek sighed. “This is not how I imagined our baby’s first night home.”

Jordan smiled and said. “He’s Pack now, he has to get used to the crazy.”

“Good point.” Derek replied with a smile of his own. 

“What are you going to do about the two delinquents?” Jordan asked, his smile gone.

Derek’s smile also vanished. “I don’t know yet.” He sighed. “I’m not real concerned with the drinking, in another few months they can do it legally. But I am going to have to make them understand why swimming while drinking is not a good idea. There’s also the trespassing to deal with. And staying out till four in the morning, without letting one of us know. And I have to punish Scott for having the fake ID, and for his attitude downstairs.”

The two men talked quietly for a few more moments, then they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
